Tyler Prada
Appearance Tyler, six feet tall, has a tube wrap of hair, which is black. He wears a button up shirt all the time, faded light blue jeans with rips on one leg. He is always wearing a blue paracord bracelet with turquoise laced into it. Around his neck he wears the talisman that was given to him by his late mother. Upon it is the Greek image for fear. History Deimos, met Alexus, in a shopping mall by the country side, It wasn't love at first sight, but when Alexus bumped into Deimos, and didn't fear him. They began to see each-other often one night, Deimos just had to leave and he couldn't come back for a long time, his work was calling him to a new country. Tyler Prada was then born to his mother Alexus Prada in a countryside house in Tennessee. He grew up and everyone feared him, He sat alone at school all the time, He did everything alone. Until the day after his 15'th birthday day he was attacked, at a outlet mall, by a hellhound, Tyler began to run, and ran into a glass window that two men were carrying. After turning a few corners he ran into a shop and lost the hellhound. It soon became dark and he started to walk home. When he got home he told his mother about the day's event and she then told him that he had little time left. Alexus, walked into his room and helped him pack his backpack for a camp, that she said that his father had wanted him to go to. Tyler and his mother then started walking at the middle of night, they Took an airplane 300 miles to get to Camp half blood, because the car they had been using was caught in an accident while a friend was driving it. Also because Alexus didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Weapons TylersDagger.jpeg|One of Tyler's two daggers Powers Offensive # Children of Deimos have the ability to send a wave of terror out in front of them which causes anyone effected by it to imagine something they fear; the bigger the wave, the more energy used. # Children of Deimos have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. # Children of Deimos, upon eye contact, can perpetuate a state of pure terror which brings the thought of a great disaster to the forefront of the mind of the person they made eye contact with, making them panic. Defensive # Children of Deimos can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive # Children of Deimos are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. # As more people near them are affected by fear, children of Deimos become stronger. Supplementary # Children of Deimos have the ability to calm the fear of others. Traits # Children of Deimos are generally immune to fear and terror. Relationships Prada Prada Prada Prada